Amy's New Job
by msfluffysmut88
Summary: Amy lets Rory test run all the outfits for her new kissogram job. Straight up costume play stories of all Amy's known outfits that we sadly don't get to see. Sexy nurse, police officer, Nun, and french maid.
1. Nurse

Rory and Amy had been going steady for a few months now but it still felt a little rocky. Rory didn't quite like the idea of Amy's newest job. He'd known Amy all her life and figured she wasn't the sort to get a normal job. But to say that the idea of his girlfriend kissing strangers in sexy clothing for pay made him slightly nervous was a bit of an understatement.

"I'm sorry but I just don't think it's safe" Rory worried.

"You don't think it's safe or you're jealous?" Amy put her hands on her hips

"I think I'm allowed to be a little jealous." Rory rolled his eyes.

"Ok, how about a fun compromise?" Amy smiled. "You're worried that if I kiss other people you won't be as important, right?" She waited for Rory to shake his head yes. "Fine, so I'll make sure you get special treatment. You'll get to see all my costumes and performances before anyone else and you'll get a whole lot more than a kiss"

"You're suggesting ... costume... stuff? Like... role playing?" Rory was new to the idea but he didn't hate it.

"We've played Doctor before" Amy smiled.

"No that was different." Rory smiled. "We were 7 and we kept our clothes on."

"Well, we aren't little kids anymore are we?" Amy put her arms around Rory and kissed him softly. "There's a teaser for you." Amy smiled. "I'm expecting you in my room tomorrow at 3pm."

Rory let himself into the Pond's residence. Amy's parents were out but he'd been an unofficial member of their family for so long he knew where the hidden key under the flowerpot was. It was funny how Amy's parents had gotten so used to Rory just being in their home that they didn't even realize when Amy and Rory started having sex. It was about 4 months ago exactly.

Rory walked up the stairs to Amy's room to find Amy in a short, crisp white nurse uniform and white tights.

"I've actually been to nursing school and I can safely say that this is terribly inaccurate" Rory joked as he walked into her room and shut the door behind him.

"Sit down, please. I'm going to need to check your pulse" Amy pointed to the bed and Rory quickly sat down "Alright now let's see..." Amy undid a few of the buttons on his shirt and leaned forward to reveal some of her cleavage as she went for her stethoscope.

"It's really cold." Rory said as he felt it touch his skin.

"These things are always cold" Amy said putting the earbuds up to listen to his heartbeat.

"I always try to warm it up first" Rory explained. "I just rub it on my sleeve a little first to make it more comfortable"

"You're so sweet" Amy smiled as she took his advice and warmed it up by rubbing it against her stocking on her thigh.

"Now you're going to use that move at parties aren't you?" Rory smiled at the thought that he was giving her pointers on her nursing performance.

"Do you think it's a good move?" Amy smiled as she listened to his pulse quicken. "You're heart's beating a bit fast. Are you sure you're feeling well?" Amy put her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. She took out a thermometer from in between her cleavage. "Don't worry this is the kind that goes in your mouth" Amy joked.

"I should use that move at work" Rory laughed.

Amy laughed and put the thermometer in his mouth. "Gosh, it's looks like you're getting hot" Amy took the thermometer out and put it back in her cleavage. "Really hot" Amy looked down at the bulge in Rory's trousers. She leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Ok, you're really really good at this" Rory smiled.

"You think so?!" Amy looked excited to hear the compliment. "Good, so that was just the regular performance. This is the special part just for you." Amy moved her hands up and down Rory's thighs. "I'm going to need you to undress so I can examine you better." She smiled as she slowly had Rory stand up. "Go on." Amy pointed to the button on Rory's trousers and he quickly undid them.

"Alright, let's take a good look, shall we?" Amy slowly pulled his pants down and began to play with him. "You feel perfectly healthy to me" She was giving him an excruciatingly slow hand job.

"This is so wrong" Rory closed his eyes as he felt Amy's soft hands caressing him. "This is a mockery of my profession" He joked.

Amy chuckled flirtatiously as she slowly got on her knees. "Nurses make people feel better, right?"

"Yeah" Rory smiled as he saw Amy's lips begin to part over the head of his cock.

"Let me make you feel better" Amy whispered as she licked her lips. She opened her mouth and slowly took his cock inside her. She looked up at him with her big green eyes as she used her lips and tongue to suck him dry.

Rory grabbed the back of her head by her hair and started controlling her movements. He moved her head in and out faster and faster until he came inside her. He held her head in place making her drink every last drop. Finally he released her and sat back down on the bed. "Ugh, thank you" Rory sighed as he fell back onto the bed.

"Feel better?" Amy giggled as she stood up.

"Yeah, lot's better." Rory smiled. He was thinking he might actually like Amy's new job.


	2. Police

The next night involved a completely different character. "This one's my favorite" Amy smiled as she twirled a pair of handcuffs on her fingertips. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to cuff you... and frisk you"

"Are you serious?" Rory had never done anything in handcuffs before.

"Against the wall" Amy commanded and Rory obeyed. "Hands behind your back" Amy cuffed him. "Spread em" She forced Rory's legs apart and his face against the wall.

"I can see why this one's your favorite. You get to boss people around." Rory joked.

"Are you back talking, sir?" Amy grabbed him by the arm and made him turn around to face her. "I will not be disrespected, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am" Rory played along.

Amy smiled. "Good, now I'm going to have to search you for contraband." Amy began to feel up and down Rory's body. She looked down to see Rory already growing excited at her touch. She gasped in character "You're disgusting. You belong in a cell!"

"I'm sorry" Rory bit his lip trying not to smile.

"I don't think you're sorry at all" Amy leaned in close and grabbed his collar. "But neither am I." Amy planted a passionate kiss on Rory. "I don't ever use my tongue at work. That's just for you." Amy whispered. "And so is this." Amy slowly undid Rory's trousers and began to stroke him softly. Rory was still handcuffed and wanted so much to touch her but couldn't.

"This is so unfair." Rory closed his eyes as he felt Amy's hands toying with him.

"What did I say about talking back to me?" Amy went back into character.

"Sorry, ma'am" Rory whispered as he squirmed a little with his hands still stuck behind his back.

"If you cooperate I'll uncuff you, understood?" Amy glared at him

"Yes, ma'am" Rory shook his head yes.

She took him to the bed and sat him down. She took his trousers and pants off and straddled him hiking up her skirt to reveal she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"You do wear underwear at work, right?" Rory joked.

"Yes, you idiot. Now, shut up. I want you inside me." Amy positioned herself over him and slowly let him slide inside her. She took out a key from her pocket while she rode him. "Ok, I'm going to let you go now if you promise to fuck me like you just got out of jail." Amy smiled.

"Yes, ma'am" Rory spoke slightly out of breath with excitement. "I promise". The second Rory was set free he put his hands on her waist and rolled her off him and onto her back. Amy gasped rather surprised by how quickly he'd done it. Before Amy knew it she had her legs over Rory's shoulders.

Rory wasn't really a rough sex kind of guy but he made Amy a promise and he wasn't about to go back on his word. He fucked her so hard the bed was shaking. If someone had been home it would have been obvious what was going on upstairs.

"Amy, I love you so much" Rory couldn't help but break character.

"I ..." Amy was so out of breath from being pounded so hard. She was having a hard time replying. "..love you.. too. Ugh, fuck! Yes!" Amy dug her nails into her covers as she came on the bed while Rory came inside her almost in unison. Amy's whole body was quivering as she tried to catch her breath.

Rory fell down beside her and chuckled also slightly out of breath. "That was... wow..." Rory smiled. He'd never made Amy orgasm that hard before. "I don't know if I can do that too often." Rory admitted. "You obviously liked it that way, didn't you?"

"You're a sweet guy and I love that. Don't ever change that" Amy smiled as she turned on her side to face him. "But.. I do like a good manhandling from time to time." Amy bit her lip a little worried. "I know that's not your usual style. Hope you don't mind."

"That's fine, really. I'll do whatever it takes to see your eyes roll back like that again." Rory laughed. "I'm more than willing to try whatever you come up with next."


	3. Nun

Amy went to a few parties in her nurse's uniform and her policewoman's uniform. But after a few weeks it was time to add some new things to her repertoire.

"Ok, Rory. Close your eyes" She peeked out from behind the closet door. She came out dressed like a nun. Rory's surprised look made her chuckle. The skirt cut off no more than an inch above the knee so it wasn't exactly as revealing as her other outfits but for a nun it certainly was. "Forgive me father, for I have sinned" Amy smiled far too seductively for a woman dressed as a nun.

Rory only sat there on the edge of her bed with his mouth open in awe as she slowly walk towards him. "I've made my vows but sometimes I just... I find myself thinking about... the warmth of a man's touch" Amy clutched at her chest and ripped off bit of her outfit to reveal her cleavage. "You know I've never been kissed before." Amy leaned in and kissed him.

"Wow... I'm worried I might actually be going to hell for liking this." Rory half smiled at his own joke. He was serious about liking it though.

"A lot of people have been asking for this one actually" Amy smiled.

"Then at least I'll have a lot of company in hell." Rory laughed.

"I knew you'd like the whole virgin/whore thing" Amy chuckled as she knelt down in front of him.

"Oh, so I strike you as a sexist with mommy issues, is that it?" Rory joked as Amy slid the top of her dress down to reveal her breasts.

"Not exactly." Amy smiled as she started undoing Rory's trousers. "I mean you like the whole virginal thing, don't you?"

"I guess it's something about the idea of someone who's never been touched before that just.." Rory couldn't finish because Amy had started pleasuring him with her hands. She moved his cock up and down between her breasts.

"I know what you mean." Amy bit her lip and smiled as she watched Rory's hands grab hold of the bed as he moaned. "I love hearing you say 'I've never done this before' in that sweet, nervous sort of way you do. You're such a good boy; I love making you do bad things for me." Amy looked up at him as she slowly took his cock in her mouth.

There was something about Amy's sweet face in a nun's habit with a cock in her mouth that made Rory so incredibly horny. Amy knew exactly what she was talking about. It was something about taking something good and making it sinful that was so despicably arousing. The whole thing was rather twisted and he liked it so much it made him wonder if he was such a good guy as Amy claimed after all.

"Ugh, this thing's getting hot" Amy began to take off her habit.

"No, wait.." Rory realized how quickly he'd reacted and felt a little embarrassed.

"Do you want me to keep it on?" Amy smiled. "Well can I at least take this off?" Amy got off her knees and stood up. She lifted up her skirt slowly and relieved her little lace white panties.

"Hold on" Rory was still sitting on the bed as Amy stood in front of him with her skirt lifted up. "Come closer" Rory started giving orders. She was standing close enough for her breasts to sit a little over eye level as Rory sat in front of her. He reached up with one hand to play with her breasts while he slowly reached his other hand down between her legs. He caressed her clit through her panties. "If this is your first time you're going to want to start slow." Rory smiled as he felt Amy's panties were already getting wet.

It was driving Amy crazy how Rory fingered her over her lace panties. She wanted to feel him inside her but he wasn't even taking off her undergarments yet. She knew Rory knew how much waiting drove her mad. Amy rocked her hips slowly. She was having a hard time standing up. Her knees were getting weak from his touch. "You're making me wait and toying with me on purpose." Amy moaned with a smile.

"That's exactly right." Rory chuckled. "But you've been good, haven't you?" He waited for Amy to shake her head yes before continuing. He slid his fingers under her lace underwear and slowly moved inside her. Amy moaned with pleasure as she gushed in her panties. Rory's hand was soaked as he removed them from between her legs. "You're going to have to wash those, won't you" Rory smiled. Amy shook her head yes again. Rory stood up from the bed as he stroked himself. "Get on your knees" He calmly demanded and Amy obeyed. Rory taking control like that wasn't common for him and Amy loved it.

Rory looked down and smiled at her exposed breasts. "Hold them up for me" He spoke and Amy obeyed. He watched as she began to slowly caress her hardening nipples and licking her lips. Rory chuckled but it was darker than usual. He was really enjoying his control. "Open your mouth" His voice was calm but tinged with an authoritative strength that was otherwise uncommon for him. Amy obeyed and opened her mouth with her big green eyes staring back up at him. Rory smiled, "That's a good girl" He thrust his cock down her throat and Amy's eyes widened for a moment before she started sucking.

Rory moaned and took hold of Amy's habit. "I'm going to cum inside you and I want you to swallow it all, understood?" Rory explained in that calm but stern voice. Amy shook her head yes with his cock in her mouth. Rory stroked her cheek delicately with his fingers and smiled, "That's my good girl"


	4. French Maid

Rory came home from a long day at work and threw his backpack on the bed before realizing it had been made. He looked up to find Amy was in his room dusting off a bookshelf dressed as a quintessential sexy french maid. Rory couldn't hide the excited smile on his face.

"I know!" Amy turned around to reveal her thigh high tights had little bows adorning them. "Crazy I didn't pick this one up sooner. It's an obvious classic."

"Yeah.." Rory found himself whispering as he looked her over.

Amy looked down at his trousers and raised a mischievous eyebrow. "I've left the room spotless but there's no cleaning out that dirty mind of yours, is there?" Amy spoke in a sweet playful tone indicating she was ready to start the game. She walked up to him slowly. "Is the master of the house satisfied" She waved her feather duster.

"Yeah.." Rory had to clean his throat to bring his voice back up from a timid whisper. "Yeah, everything looks good. Thanks for cleaning up actually..." Rory looked around as he noticed his room was virtually spotless. "But I think you might have missed a spot over there." Rory pointed to his desk.

"Oh, here?" Amy started dusting.

"A little lower, I think" Rory smiled as Amy bent down lower to reveal her frilly underthings. "That's better."

"Oh, you're really getting into this now." Amy smiled as she slowly got back up. "Weren't you the one who was all 'I don't know.. I've never done this before' just a few weeks ago"

"I'm a fast learner" Rory smiled.

Amy walked up to him and kissed him. "So you're definitely not worried about my job anymore then?" Amy asked.

"I feel a little better about it." Rory shrugged but he did still have some unspoken insecurity about it. It wasn't just because of the job itself being a little too sexy but more because Amy was simply on another league in comparison to him. Even after everything they've been up to, Rory had a difficult time believing that Amy had chosen to be with him. But he wasn't about to let his insecurities spoil the fun. He took his backpack off the bed which left a wrinkled dent on the blankets.

"Oh, look. You messed up the bed" Amy bent over the bed as she tried to straighten it out revealing her little lace panties again.

"I wouldn't bother if I was you." Rory smiled as he walked up behind her and moved his hands up her legs and up her skirt. "It's probably just going to get messy again anyway." He slowly took Amy's panties off and let them fall down to her ankles. Amy giggled flirtatiously as she turned her head back to look up at him. He undid his trousers and began to stroke himself. He looked down to see Amy staring up at him, ass up and exposed as she opened her legs a little farther for him.

"How do you want it?" Amy whispered.

"Is it up to me?" Rory smiled as he continued to slowly stroke himself.

"Yeah, you're the master of the house. I'm here to serve you. That's how this game works." Amy smiled.

"I really like this game." Rory chuckled as he put one hand on each side of her ass and spread her open. "I can't without..." Rory thought about it but they'd never done it before. "There's a bottle down there actually" Rory pointed to the nightstand. "If you could.."

"No problem." Amy quickly hopped over to the nightstand and found what he was looking for. She handed it to him and went back to her position.

"This is fine, right?" Rory asked as he took the bottle and started putting the lube on his hands "This should make it easy. It's ok if I do this, right?" He wasn't sure.

"If it pleases you, Master." Amy smiled seductively.

"I kind of like when you call me that." Rory's voice was low and soft as he slowly grinded up against her without going in yet. "It's not weird that I like that, is it?" He wondered aloud.

"Not as long as you remember who's really in charge here." Amy joked with a flirtatious wink.

"You, always." Rory whispered as he put his hands around her hips and began to move inside her. Amy let out a sharp gasp and held on tightly to the sheets on the bed. It didn't hurt too much but it was an entirely new sensation to feel him inside her that way. She'd never done anal before. She reached over and began to pleasure herself with her fingers as Rory started getting more comfortable moving inside her. She was pleasantly surprised to find that the deeper he went the more she felt like she might come.

Rory noticed her playing with her clit and put one arm around her to lift her up so that her back arched up against his body while his other hand moved down between her legs to help her finish the job. "I'll do it for you" Rory whispered in her ear as he fucked her from behind. "I want to be the one to make you come." Rory's thrusts were slow and deep while his fingers moved quickly. Amy rested the back of her head on his shoulder as she let her body fall completely under his control. She cried out so loudly as she came that Rory quickly put the hand he'd had around her body over her mouth. "Ssshh" Rory felt the hand between her legs get soaked. "The neighbors probably think I just murdered someone with a scream like that." He chuckled as he whispered. Amy chuckled with his hand still over her mouth. Rory kissed her shoulder as he let go of her mouth. "Amy, you're so beautiful" He grabbed her breasts as he came inside her.

Slowly they melted back down on the bed together with heaving chests and trembling legs. "God, I love you" Rory whispered through labored breaths as he looked at her in her little black dress all disheveled.

Amy smiled back at him. "I love you too"


End file.
